The percentage of the world population suffering from morbid obesity is steadily increasing. Severely obese persons may be susceptible to increased risk of heart disease, stroke, diabetes, pulmonary disease, and accidents. Because of the effects of morbid obesity on the life of the patient, methods of treating morbid obesity have been the subject of intense research.
One known method for treating morbid obesity includes the use of anastomotic rings. Devices for applying anastomotic rings are known in the art. Devices of this nature are commonly adapted to insert a compressed anastomotic ring to an anastomotic opening formed between proximate gastrointestinal tissue walls. These applier devices may utilize a ring deployment mechanism comprising an expansion element that is actuated once the compressed ring is placed in the anastomotic opening, causing the anastomotic ring to expand from its compressed, cylindrically-shaped position to an actuated, hollow rivet-shaped position.
Many conventional applier devices require that an actuation force be transmitted from the operating handle to the distal ring deployment mechanism. While this force is generally relatively small, even a low force may be prohibitive when it must be transmitted to the end of a long flexible or detached structure. Consequently, it may be desirable to have an anastomotic ring applier device in which an actuation force capable of deploying an anastomotic ring is generated at a distal portion of the device and is independent of the length of the shaft connecting the operating handle to the ring deployment mechanism.